Many issues affect designing of an electric current switching apparatus. The design goals include, for example, ease of assembly of the switch, possibility to assemble various switch types, security of use of the switch, fast connecting and disconnecting of the contacts and efficient quenching of an arc firing when the contacts can be separated.